TickTock
by Ctrl-Alt-FREEZE
Summary: deidara-centric:: sasori needed a roommate and deidara was a available, but sasori isn't the kind of person you want to live with. eventual romance. he changes with the clock


**Hm, i wonder how many people are gonna actually read this whole thing, and then how many people are gonna reveiw, probaly a very small amount or none.**

**well here it is my sorry attempt at a deisaso fanfic.**

**disclaimer: i don't own anything.**

I stared down at his closed eyes and I told myself he was just taking a short nap and the only reason the room held a familiar scent of sickness was because he had a cold. Yes, he was sick and was taking a nap. I placed a hand on his, surprised that he didn't pull his hand away and glare at me. I pulled my hand away not wanting the touch to last too long, it felt too unreal.

I stared at my hand as I backed up until I ran into a chair. I pulled myself back to reality and sat down, I threw my head back and let guilt wash over me. It just wasn't the fact that I had caused this that made me feel at fault it was the fact that I think that he deserved this. He was the kind of person that makes you feel like shit one minute then wants to cuddle up with you the next. Whiny and bitchy; just plain old confusing and I felt at joy to not have to have him around testing my mind, my resolve.

I chuckled lightly as I rose from the chair. It was stupid of me to think of him this way, when I knew that despite all of this crap I'd be back tomorrow. I waved to the boy who was probably unaware of my presence at all, I just couldn't walk out with out it being said that I was leaving.

Outside the building I ran into Konan. She said that later she was going over to Tobi's and wanted to know if I was going to come. I declined; I'd rather be by myself than in a room filled with loud people. She nodded as she entered the building I just left.

I walked into my? I suppose I could call it my, apartment maybe 20 minutes later. Everything was dead quiet, no loud music blasting from the stereo, nothing was broken, there wasn't a dirty stray animal awaiting death at my feet; nothing. It was odd, too quiet for my liking, yet it was bearable. I silently closed the door behind me and walked over to the dark curtain and opened them, filling the dark area with a good amount of light. I sighed and flopped down on the couch, gazing around the room, almost at shock when I noticed no dull scissors covered in dried blood and hair, shocked not to see a boy washing blood from his hands in the kitchen sink. I shook my head, why should I miss any of those things, things that made me want to find a new place or city to live, for fear that he'd be washing my blood from his hands one day.

I relaxed every muscle in my body and let sleep take over. When I woke up the TV was on and Itachi was sitting on the back of the couch, staring at the TV like it was whispering horrible lies in his ear. I asked him what he was doing here and all he said was that he always comes here around 9. I had slept longer than planned. I whispered an 'oh', it was true he always came around; I think that guy gave him key because he never knocked, you didn't know he was here until you saw him.

I sat up and he looked at me through the corner of his eyes. "How you making it?" He asked. I kept my gaze ahead of me and mumbled that I was okay. I heard him grunt in acceptance and then he got off the couch and left. I sat there my eyes on the wall until I got tired of the sight. I started to think that maybe I should have took Konan up on her offer. I could always just show up though.

I push that out of my mind and I decide to do something I haven't done in 2 years, call home. I make my way into the kitchen and dialed up my mother. She answers almost immediately, screaming at me, and then asking me pointless questions. "Why haven't you called?" "How are you doing?" "Do you eat enough?" "How's the city?" "Are you in school?" I didn't answer two of those questions, one I had no answer for and the other I refused to. She also asked about where I was living. I answered that but it brought on a bout of nostalgia. I found myself not listening to anything my mother said only making noises every once in a while to make her think I listening. I was thinking about how I came to live in this place.

I had just moved to Konoha City and I had been staying at Hidan's place but he was moving in with Kakuzu, I didn't want to be a burden on them so that night I asked Hidan if he knew anybody who needed a roommate. He laughed and said, "Yeah I know a guy. He's a bit fucked up though." He continued to laugh and I just stared. A few minutes later when the situation wasn't funny anymore he offered to take me to meet him. I accepted and Hidan and I took the subway to Zetsu's to meet my potential roommate.

We got off on Williamsburg Ave, and headed down a snow covered sidewalk towards some really nice looking condos. I was sorta happy thinking that my roommate had a nice ass place, I never really lived anywhere real nice so this was something pretty freaking great to me. "Don't get confused", He started, "Your potential roomie don't live here. He only hangs out here." He kept talking as we started to ascend some stairs. The stairs were made of black and shiny metal, real expensive looking.

We stopped in front of an elaborate metal covered door, and Hidan gave a long complicated knock. The door was opened by Zetsu himself. Zetsu was a large man who was colored half white and the other half black, like he was trying to separate his good side from his bad. He had piercing yellow eyes that dug into your soul no matter how much you didn't want them too. He flashed a grin, exposing all of his teeth, he had elongated canines and it gave him a cannibalistic feel. "Hidan!** Don't you look like shit**." When I first met him I was confused by this, that way his voice changed and his remarks would turn crude, but I soon learned the man had split personalities.

"Yeah yeah, fuck off Zetsu." Hidan said in a completely annoyed voice. Zetsu shrugged and questioned why Hidan and I were here. The three of us were friends but we didn't go over each other's places nor did we hang out with Zetsu's friends. Hidan told me they were creepy, not right in the head, not one of 'em. Hidan smiled wide as he said, "We."--He motioned towards himself and me.--"are looking for Sasori." Zetsu scoffed and returned Hidan's grin. "I didn't think you'd want to see him after what he did to you." Zetsu pointed to a prominent scar on Hidan's neck. Hidan's smile faded and his voice rose. "Just take me to the fucking guy, shit!" Zetsu nodded and pointed to the kitchen.

On our way to the kitchen there was lots of noise and talking, but the minute we entered all conversation stopped . There was three people in the room sitting at a small table, two brunettes and one red head, and neither of them seemed pleased to see us. Hidan raised a wary eyebrow and walked out the kitchen. I noticed that the red head had been smiling at him the whole time, not a friendly smile but one you would get from a sick man with his hands around your neck. After Hidan left he stood but one of his friends grabbed his shoulder and he sat back down to stare at me.

Waves of hostility and suspicion flowed out from his large brown eyes like heat from the sun. The effect was what one could call a physical impact. The man was small and very thin, like he'd never eaten a decent meal in his life. His complexion was like porcelain, fragile; breakable. He looked like some 15 year old kid, though it was obvious he wasn't, the air around made sure of that. His mouth was drawn down at the corners in a grimace of sulky irritation. But what feature struck me harder than his perfect facial features was his stunning red hair. It wasn't the obvious red hair that looked more like orange, it was actually red, like it wasn't hair at all but fire, lit by all the hatred he radiated.

"Who the fuck is this?" He asked his voice nothing but curious though it held strife. Thankfully by that time Hidan had returned with Zetsu.

"This is Deidara. He needs a place to stay Sasori." Hidan answered.

Sasori looked around the room and then to Hidan. "Why are you telling me? Do I look like I give a shit?"

This time I spoke up instead of letting Hidan answer for me. "I heard you needed a roommate." I paused. "I have money, you don't have to worry about that."

He seemed to think about but not for long. "Alright. Why didn't you just say you had money in the first place?"

I shrugged and Zetsu walked over to the other two and they all walked out. I looked over at Sasori to find that he was once again smiling intently at Hidan. "Hidan are you still angry with me?" He asked his voice sounding completely innocent.

Hidan's eye's narrowed. "Fuck yeah! You tried to fucking carve my head off!" Sasori's little grin only grew in size as he watched Hidan stalk out the room, muttering things along the lines of: "Is it possible to sacrifice soulless demons."

Once Hidan disappeared into the hallway I saw how tired Sasori looked like he hadn't slept in days. "Are you tired?" I asked as I took the empty seat beside him. He glared at me but nodded as he let his head fall on the table. "Rent's 450 dollars. We can you move in?"

I stared at the back of his head confused. The evil poison spitting guy from earlier was gone and now there was just this tired kid trying to make small talk. "Ugh as soon as possible. Where do you live?"

He never lifted his head up once. "Around the corner, on Viscaya." He coughed and finished off with, "I'll take you there tonight if you want."

"Sure." I said.

I moved into Sasori's place a week later. Hidan wished me luck and asked me if I had insurance, I said yeah and he gave me a thumbs up. The place was nice, it wasn't like Zetsu's but it wasn't bad. One thing that put me off though was when he first showed me the place.

He had me stand outside the door, saying he had to fix some things up. I was out there for a little over 30 minutes. When he finally opened the door the whole placed smelled like bleach. "Don't mind the smell." He said. "I had to clean up some things is all." I decided it would be best to not ask questions then and I still haven't.

Something I noticed about Sasori is that he's different all the time. It's like at certain hours of the day he's a different person. The changes weren't subtle either, they were large jumps in character. It was like being around an old drunk psycho.

* * *

** I started but i couldn't finish, i didn't wanna make this any worse than it already is.**

**the only reason i posted was well because i felt like i had to have something on my page.**

**good night, well good moring where i live, hint-hint northen hemisphere (rox)!**


End file.
